Crazy Love
by Rakel.RobSten.Grey.9
Summary: ¿Qué es el destinos? Eso siempre se cuestionaban Bella y Edward, siempre tenian la duda de su existencia pero ahora gracias a el estan juntos. y para demostrar que son el uno para el otro deberan enfrentar obstaculos. por que en esta vida el "felices para siempre" ya no es seguro.
1. Chapter 1 Florida

Estaba sentada a la orilla de la playa, con mis piernas entrelazadas, hacia un día esplendido, el ambiente estaba tranquilo y armonioso, observaba a una pequeña niña, era rubia, de ojos azules, debía tener sus ocho años, muy bonita en verdad, estaba con lo que supuse seria su padre, le estaba enseñando a nadar , era una escena muy bonita esa en cuando te sientes confiado en todo lo que haces porque sabes que hay alguien que siempre te va a apoyar.

A diferencia de mi claro, que tenía mucho tiempo que no me sentía confiada, esa niña transmitía felicidad mucha felicidad en verdad.

Estaba sentada recordando viejos tiempo cuando venía a esta playa con mis padres , me encanta florida , el sol radiante , las personas amables y sobre todo lo que era mi vida aquí antes, mala suerte que mañana me regreso a LA faltaba poco para que las clases empezaran y yo aquí perdiendo mi tiempo pensando en cosas que no van a regresar, así que me levante de un saltito y sacudí la arena que tenía en mis shorts.

Es curioso sentirse tan nostálgica caminando por una calle que hace tanto tiempo dejaste de caminar en ella , que te traiga tantos recuerdos de tu infancia tan feliz que ya solo es un reflejo en tu presente pero , es bueno recordar las cosas que te hacen sentir bien , lo que me desagradaba era saber que mañana me tendría que volver a casa.

Llegue a casa un poco cansada solo pensaba en comer y darme una ducha para descansar ,mañana regresaría a casa a eso de las dos de la tarde .

- Hola chica playera , como la pasaste ?– me pregunto.

- Ah?- no escuche lo que me decía.

- que como la pasaste , me dijeron que estabas en la playa- me dijo ella con el ceño fruncido

- ah, bien estoy un poco distraída disculpa , me voy a duchar – le dije retirándome a mi habitación.

Cuando acabe de lavarme el cabello y de enjabonarme toda , me pare debajo de la ducha a dejar que el agua caliente relajara todo mi cuerpo, termine por sacarme todo el jabón del cuerpo, salí del baño más relajada de lo que pensé posible me calce unos pantalones de mezclilla desgastados que tenia y un suéter blanco me puse mis converse y me cepille el cabello luego baje moría por comer algo.

Baje , comí y hablamos de trivialidades mama, Phil y yo la pase muy bien y me fui a dormir temprano.

Al despertar me asome en la ventana , hacia un día muy bonito , hoy regresaría a casa aunque amaba venir a florida no había un lugar más hogareño que mi apartamento con mis mejores amigas.

Me cambie y cepille mis dientes y baje al comedor y encontré a mama guardando unos platos.

- Buenos días como amaneciste ? hija quería hablar contigo , será que estas desocupada ahora o ya vas alegrar tus cosas ?- pregunto mi mama , la note diferente un poco pensativa.

- Claro mama , dime de qué quieres hablar ?- pregunte algo curiosa.

- Bueno quería saber cómo vas con Jacob? has decidido darle una oportunidad -pregunto mirándome a los ojos como si quisiera buscar la respuesta antes de yo dársela con palabras.

- Mama me acompañas a sentarnos en el sillón quiero explicarte una cosa - le dije mientras le señalaba el sillón, ella me acompaño y nos sentamos, una frente a la otra - mama, quiero que comprendas que entre Jacob y yo no hay nada que no sea una amistad y nunca habrá nada fuera de eso , yo lo quiero es muy especial para mí pero hasta ahí , lo quiero como mi amigo y nada mas- le dije mirándola los ojos para que me tomara enserio.

- Hay bella, te entiendo y de verdad creo que tienes razón no puedes confundir el cariño con el amor de pareja, solo quería saber si era cierto o falso ya que tu papa solo habla de Jacob cuando llama o yo lo llamo, dice que ustedes pueden llegar hacer pareja y cosas así es solo eso ... pero te apoyo cariño- dijo esto mientras se acercaba a mí y tomaba mis manos con dulzura- y sea cual sea tu decisión siempre contaras conmigo y Phil , y también con tu padre solo que el todavía no lo sabe – me guiño el ojo.

- Gracias mama, lo aprecio mucho- la abrase – te quiero mucho mama y no sabes cuánto te he extrañado en estos últimos meses... prometo venir en vacaciones ... gracias por tu apoyo incondicional y debes saber que también cuentas conmigo.

- Gracias hija, te tomare la palabra – me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla – ahora anda a arreglar tus cosas que se te hace tarde.

Termine de arreglar mis cosas y cerré mi maleta baje a despedirme de mama y de Phil

- los voy a extrañar mucho, mama prométeme que te vas a cuidar y sobre todo en el aula de arte ese que tienes te puedes caer intentando pintar esas paredes- le dije mientras la abrazaba- y tu- dije mientras señalaba a Phil- cuida de ella .. y de ti, prometo volver pronto ya le dije a mama que intentare venir en vacaciones si las clases me lo permiten.

- No te preocupes bella cuidare muy bien de ella vete tranquila que aquí estaremos esperándote- me dijo Phil mientras me daba un abrazo amistoso.

- Oh, vamos no soy tan descuidada- reclamaba mi mama mientras salía y montaba mis maletas en el taxi.

- Ahora me voy cuídense , y espero verlos pronto.

- Adiós cariño te queremos mucho – dicho esto me abrazaron por última vez y me subí al taxi.


	2. Chapter 2 DE vuelta a casa

Al bajarme del avión divise a mis amigas acercándose con unos globos para buscarme , valla que cuando se sentían felices lo expresaban.

- Bella por aquí, bella – repetían mientras se acercaban entre la gente.

- hola chicas las he extrañado mucho- les dije mientras las abrazaba.

- Nostras también ,Alice y yo no hemos hecho otra cosa que no sea comprar, y al llegar a casa no tenemos a nadie que nos digas que esta vez nos pasamos- decía rose sonriendo, huy, de verdad que si lo decía así al llegar a casa vería el living ful de bolsas, cuando salen a comprar juntas no se controlan.

- Hay chicas espero que no hallan exagerado tanto , vamos Alice, rose – dije mirándolas a los ajos- ustedes ya tienen de todo , ya son compradoras compulsivas , solo espero que no hayan gastado nada en mi – por la mirada que cruzaron sabia que habían exagerado - no,no,no, esa mirada no me gusta para nada .

- Oh , vamos bella, si no te lo compras tu , pues te lo compraremos nostras – decía Alice llena de entusiasmo dando saltitos - además te van a encantar.

VAN! Osea en plural , estas chicas van a matarme un día de estos, no quise discutir porque cualquier persona inteligente sabe que dos contra uno es una derrota indiscutible.

Tomamos un taxi directo al centro ya quería llegar a casa , bueno eso quería decir yo cuando me estaba refiriendo a hogar , porque no vivíamos en una casa sino en un apartamento, es muy cómodo de tres habitaciones ya que somos solo nosotras tres , me parece lo mejor , nos dividimos los gastos y es más sencillo que una CASA.

Cuando llegamos a casa lo primero que llamo mi atención eran unas bolsas en el sillón pero les reste importancia eran pocas , bueno pocas para lo que me había imaginado, puede ser que solo por esta vez se tomaron las cosas con calma , luego de lo obvio que eran las bolsa, me llamo la atención ver que todo estaba en perfecto orden e impecable. Eso sí que era sorprendente tomando en cuenta de que yo era torpe caminando en una superficie plana con tacones pero ellas limpiando son tres mil veces peor .

- Woo, chicas me sorprenden , está todo muy lindo ... y .. limpio- dije asombrada en verdad.

- Ja, verdad que si, viste rose te dije que no sería mala idea- dijo Alice satisfecha, aunque no entiendo el asombro de Rosalie ¿de verdad ella creía que no se los iba a aplaudir? Si estaba todo muy..muy.. woo ordenado.

- Bueno si, puede que exagere esta vez, no fue tan mala tu idea después de todo – dijo rose sonriéndole estaban compartiendo información en código , porque yo no estaba entendiendo nada.

- Como que después de todo ?, no entiendo si les quedo todo muy bonito, se los agradezco pensé que encontraría todo desordenado y lleno de bolsas ... de verdad me sorprende puede que después de todo se controlan más yendo de compras – les dije sonriéndoles, pero había algo que no estaba correcto , en cuanto termine de hablar se miraron con asombro, como si de verdad estuvieran ocultándome algo y yo no lo entendía , como si estuviera pasando algo por alto , pero me puse observar , el piso estaba bien barrido y pulido , las ventanas impecables y brillosas la cocina parecía sacada de revista todo blanco he ordenado ,pero aguarden un momento ellas odian limpiar la cocina Alice reclamaba que se le partían las uñas y por consiguiente a rose también nunca habían tocado la cocina eso me tocaba a mi ... y fue ... en ese preciso momento donde vi un anuncio en el periódico subrayado en rojo que decía ..

señora Cope.

Ocupación : limpieza

doy limpieza profunda a todo tipos de espacios ya sean salones , casas, apartamentos o cualquier ambiente publico

numero de teléfonos y horas de llamadas .

- oh, vamos chicas no puede creer que hayan contratado a una señora de limpieza para limpiar un ambiente tan pequeño como este- les dije deshonorándome en el sillón, de verdad que estas nunca cambiarían.

- Bella, tu creíste que nosotras habíamos limpiado todo este desastre?- pregunto Alice asombrada

- pues sí, lamento saber que no fue así a ver cuánto se gastaron en esto , apuesto que fue casi lo mismo que me dan de pago mensual- pregunte mirándolas seriamente, sacando lo poco enojada que estaba con ellas por no poder hacer algo tan sencillo, me daba gracia verlas asustadas cuando les regañaba por algo que no tenía sentido , rose con su cabeza gacha le decía a Alice en tono de reproche.

- Ves , te lo dije , te dije que se enojaría - pobre no las quería hacer sentir mal , solo me gustaría que hicieran mas , no por mí , sino por ellas algún día se casarían y deberían cuidar sus casas.

- Vamos chicas ,no se pongan así , no me moleste solo me asombre , pensé que habían sido ustedes pero si no fue así , tranquilas , se como son y las quiero tal y cual con todas sus cualidades y defectos – les dije poniéndome de pie y abrazándolas – ahora bien , si vi mal lo de la limpieza tengo que pensar que estas no son las únicas bolsas de compras verdad? - dije alzando una ceja .

- Bueno Bells, en realidad pues...no.. pero no fue mucho más que eso ... para cada una – dijo esto último en voz baja para que no escuchara pero fue imposible, en el sillón habían como diez bolsas de ropas variadas ya fueran pantalones, vestidos, blusas, lencería y cosas innecesarias pero que fuera esa misma cantidad y para cada una , eso sería demasiado , intente tomármelo con calma , respire profundo y les dije con una sonrisa nerviosa – quiero verlo... TODO.. absolutamente todo chicas ...- dije esto ultimas para apaciguar las caras de susto que tenían.

- Ok , pero si prometes no protestar ni regañarnos – decía rosalie poniéndose de pie frente a la puerta de su dormitorio .

- Porque creo que guardaron todo en el cuarto de rose para que no los viera hasta descubrirlo por mi misma – dije acercándome a su lado – ok, estoy calmada – dudaron en abrir la puerta - enserio , ahora abre la puerta- dicho esto abrió la puerta y .. Santo Diosss...

si yo creía que diez para cada una era mucho, el asombro mío fue mayor cuando vi su cama, el piso y el armario ful ... FULL, de verdad habían bolsas en el piso , como si estuvieron doblando las ropas y no les alcanzo el tiempo ,en la cama estaban cuatros montones de ropas bien dobladas .. bueno por lo menos eso no podía reclamar , con sus ropas sí que eran ordenadas.

- Chicas, enserio... en que piensan ustedes cuando pisan un centro comercial , a veces pienso que no paran ni para comer – les dije frunciendo el ceño , y algo en sus expresiones me dijo que había dado en el clavo. En ese momento Alice salió del dormitorio no sé porque pero la notaba diferente como ... pensativa.

- Ha, bella no exageres no es tanto además no todo es mío hay de Alice y un poco tuyo que estaba empezando a doblarla – dijo rose interrumpiendo mi pensamiento estaba mirando me con una sonrisa de entusiasmo mientras se acercaba a la cama puso dos de los cuatro montones de ropas en una bolsa y me las entrego – toma esto es tuyo y también lo que está en el sillón , perdón por no terminar de doblarla pero es que he tenido que estudiar en estos días y sabes que no soy muy buena así que he decidido entrar en un curso avanzado que hay en el centro , para ver si progreso en algo antes de que comiencen las clases , falta poco , solo espero me funcionen de algo – dijo sentándose y tomando unos vestidos para guardarlos.

- Esta bien rose, hiciste mucho, espero te ayuden si no ... pues sabes que cuentas conmigo y puedo ayudarte – le dije lanzando le un beso al aire .

- Gracias Bells- dijo tomando el beso y guardándolo en su bolsillo- lo aprecio mucho , voy a ducharme , hablamos ahora .

- Ok - dije cerrando la puerta de su dormitorio , cuando salí encontré a Alice dándole zapping al televisor , con una mirada ausente y abatida.

- Hey- dije para llamar su atención , cuando se volteo le dije – no me moleste enserio- y me acerque a ella -cambia esa cara y ayúdame a doblar esta ropa .

- No es por eso que estoy así bella, sé que no te gusta mucho salir de compras pero ya estoy acostumbrada a tu aversión por la moda , pero es que es otra cosa la que me molesta- dijo mirando hacia la ventana.

- Entonces si no soy yo , que será , amiga sabes que cuentas conmigo -dije apoyando mi mano en su hombro , ella me sonrió .

- Se que es así , bueno veras , conocí a un chico en el curso de baile , bueno no es que lo conocí si no que lo vi ...- se detuvo para agachar la mirada .

- Dime, te apoyare – cuan dudo insistí para darle valor - dime

- Bueno es que fue a buscar a su novia , adivina quien es su novia y quien era el – dijo mirándome a los ojos .

- Como voy a saberlo All , dime tu- dije sonriéndole.

- Bueno ...es ja...jane - dijo triste.

- Oh - fue lo único que logre decir.

jane es una chica que nos molestaba cuando estábamos en preparatoria , es rubia de una estatura no muy baja pero tampoco alta de ojos color carmesí muy bonita pero con una personalidad insoportable, ella estaba en la clase de baile de Alice , no la molestaba mas , pero hacia comentarios malicioso como que Alice compro al profesor ya que era evidente que la mejor era ella cuando todos sabían que no era cierto , Alice siempre fue muy disciplinada con su carrera de bailarina era la mejor y todos la admiraban por eso , pero no entendía por qué le molestaba verlo con un chico siendo que ella podía tener el que quisiera solo que nosotras sabíamos a quien quería ella y que nunca lo tendría, hace una par de años ella conoció a un chico que venía en el mismo avión que ella y tuvieron un breve romance , bueno así lo llama ella yo lo llamaría desliz porque solo duro , lo que duro el avión en aterrizar y al bajarse del avión ella le pidió su número , para estar en contacto , lo normal, y el maldito después de besarla y a ver estada con ella en aquel baño de ese maldito avión , le dijo que tenía novia y que estaba en ese avión por esa razón se iba a mudar a LA para estar con su novia, Alice quedo mal estuvo deprimida por un tiempo debió a ver sido muy bonito para que se colocara así nunca nos quiso decir cómo era y nosotros tampoco se lo preguntamos, pero se le paso, lo tomo como un amor platónico y dijo que lo esperaría, que si vivía en LA algún día lo vería , lo curioso era que habían pasado ya dos años desde eso y nada del misterioso romántico del avión.

-Bueno Alice , en realidad, no entiendo , que de especial tenía ese chico , sabes que hay tanto y tú misma lo dices , porque el ... no sé es que era tan bello así ?- dije algo confundida.

Ella me miro y me dijo - era Jasper.

Wooo eso es quedarse corta - estás segura Alice?- dije intentando calmarme un poco y así hacer lo mismo con ella.

- Como vas a dudar de mi , sabes que lo ame desde aquel día en al avión, e esperado para verlo durante dos años y cuando lo veo esta con esa estúpida de jane, lo que no entiendo es como paso dos años antes de que yo lo viera siendo que ella siempre estuvo ahí , siempre la vi irse , debe ser el hecho que nunca me intereso su vida ni quien la buscaba pero por alguna razón , estaba distraída y me la quede mirando mientras ella esperaba ese novio espectacular que siempre mencionaba y... lo vi..

pobre Alice no sabía que decirle lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien la acompañe a su dormitorio y la deje en un profundo sueño, espere a que saliera rose y le explique lo que pasaba , rose me dijo que no le dijo nada a ella y que ella tampoco quería preguntarle, le dije que no lo mencionara, y la dejáramos dormir tranquila , hicimos la cena y pensamos en hacer algo que levantara el ánimo de Alice ya que a ella le encantaba la pizza , decidimos hacer pizzas , a ella le encantaría.

- Bueno espero se sienta mejor cuando se levante-dijo rose sacado la pizza del horno – sabes , he cambiado mi forma de pensar al respecto de la cocina – dijo sonriendo – puede que después de todo te sirva en momentos que no te podrías ni imaginar.

Parecía absorta es sus propios pensamientos las chicas odiaban cocinar decían que mas fácil es comprarla hecho o muy bien que alguien la haga ,ella siempre intentaban cocinar para hacerme sentir bien y no dejarme toda la responsabilidad a mí , pero en lo personal no me molestaba.

Cuando Alice se levanto parecía más calmada e incluso entusiasmada por la pizza de verdad que les encantaba la comida chatarras a estas dos.

Comimos en silencio y cuando terminamos lave los platos y nos sentamos a ver una película.

Ah, bella acabo de recordar Jacob llamo y dijo que loe hablaras cuando llegaras – dijo rose mientras chateaba con alguien es su BlackBerry .

- Oh , ya le hablo – dije esto mientras tomaba mi teléfono de verdad tendría que comprarme un celular nuevo , creo que si me animo mañana voy y lo compro.

**Hey, Jacob como estas ya llegue.**

**Bella**

Decidí escribirle un mensaje nunca me agrado hablar por teléfono, respondió un minuto después.

**Hola Bells, porque no me escribiste antes me dijo Charlie que llegabas a las cuatro y son las ocho.**

**Jacob**

Tendré que hablar con papa esta situación ya no me agrada.

**A las chicas se les olvido decirme y la verdad he estado organizando mis cosas y me ha llevado tiempo, además que cocine con las chicas y bueno.. se me fue el tiempo**

**Bella**

Nunca entenderé porque Jacob se enamoro de mi si nunca le di esas falsas ilusiones y siempre he sido claro con el me levante del sillón y le dije a las chicas que iría a recostarme y que si no regreso es porque me quede dormida.

**Oh, tranquila .. qué bien que hayas estado compartiendo con ellas , las he visto mucho en el centro comercial no les hace ningún bien a sus tarjeta = D**

**Jacob**

Oh dios, en eso tenía razón , bueno por lo menos ya había regresado y así compran menos

**Si la evidencia la tengo en mi casa , pero ya regrese así dejaran de ir tanto al centro comercial**

**Bella**

Me levante de mi cama y fui al baño me di una pequeña ducha y me coloque la pijama, cuando fui a mi cama vi en el celular tres mensajes dos de Jacob y uno de un número desconocido

**Hey, cuando nos vemos mañana tengo libre la tarde podemos ir a ver una película con las chicas claro.**

**Jacob**

y el segundo decía.

**Responde bella.**

**Jacob**

me apresure a contestar si no llamara y eso sería peor.

**Lo siento me estaba duchando, claro que podemos ir me parece genial, le diré a las chicas ahorita mismo a ver qué opinan**

**Bella**

me levante de mi cama y fui al living las encontré comiendo unas galletas de un bol.

- Chicas dice Jacob que si quieren ir a ver una película mañana- les pregunte.

- Genial así salimos un poco de casa- dijo Alice entusiasmada, ella sabía que no me agrada salir de compras pero que disfrutaba mucho ver una película.

- Claro a mí también me encantaría será que puedo invitar a alguien – dijo rose sin dejar de chatear.

- A quien vas a invitar rose – le pregunto Alice curiosa mientras se acercaba a ella , yo también me acerque solo para escuchar mejor.

- A un chico que acabo de conocer por Internet es muy chistoso y tiene una foto donde sale muy lindo- dijo ella enseñándonos la foto.

- Woo parece un modelo- dijo Alice quitándole el celular.

A mi esas cosas no me importaban así que no me interese en eso y solo regrese al dormitorio y le dije a Jacob que comprara entradas apara cinco.

Casi se me olvida tenía un mensaje , lo curioso es que no tenía ese número registrado, inmediatamente lo abrí y valla que me asombre .

**Mi amor como tengo ganas de follarte ayer me quede con las ganas por que mi novia egreso de viaje y ni siquiera me había revisado , a ver invento para vernos mañana que me dices.**

**Desconocido**

woo , este sí que se equivoco de numero , será que le sigo la corriente a ver hasta dónde llega .. bueno nada tengo que perder tome mi celular y le respondí .

**Huy mi amor, yo también quiero que me folles hasta que no aguante mas y te diga que pares , te voy a decir que me folles por todos lados , que mal que hoy no va a poder ser =(**

ja, que chistoso a ver si con eso se da cuenta que se equivoco de numero, me levante y fui al pequeño armario que tenía como biblioteca y tome un libro para distraerme un rato.

Esta por la pagina quince cuando me lega un mensaje , oh era el mismo número del desconocido.

**Oh, amor ya te veo mojada y lista para mí , como me gustaría darte por detrás mi corazón voy a verte dentro de quince minutos que me escape de Tanya.**

**Desconocido**

que rayos fue eso , como que vendría y yo ni si quiera ser como es , un momento bella el no va a venir a verte a ti si no a su amante por como habla contigo , buena se llevara un susto cuando vea a su amante y vea que se equivoco de numero , pero había algo que estaba pasando por alto el dijo Tanya , no sé porque pero ese nombre me parecía familiar.

No se dé donde pero si lo había escuchado antes, decidí guardar el libro y mañana les preguntaría a las chicas si a ellas no les sonaba ese nombre también.

Me recosté y me puse a escuchar música en cinco minutos ya me había quedado dormida.

Desperté con un poco de dolor de cabeza me levante fui a la cocina y bebí una pastilla , dentro de un rato ya se me pasaría... espero, cuando termine de lavar el Vaso, venia saliendo Alice de su dormitorio

- Buenos días bella durmiente- dijo sonriéndome como si hubiera olvidado lo de Jasper.

-Buenos día All, vas algún lugar- le pregunte viendo que estaba arreglada, aunque pudiera ser que no ya que ella siempre esta arreglada.

- Si voy a ir a inscribirme al gimnasio claro a rose y a ti también – dijo sonriente mientras buscaba algo en su cartera.

- Oh , vamos sabes que no voy a ir , es muy probable que para cuando termine abra que reparar cada máquina que haga usado- dije señalando mis pies – pues te darás cuenta que soy muy torpe hasta caminando.

- No te menos precies tanto Bella, sabes que vamos a estar contigo y además ya lo hice solo voy a pagar la mensualidad y empezamos mañana.-dijo ella tomando sus llaves de la mesa- así que dile a rose que salga a comprar ropa deportiva- dicho eso me lanzo un beso , yo lo atrape y lo guarde en mi bolsillo , y se fue.

Siempre nos despedimos así , de pequeñas lo veíamos en las películas románticas y no encanta , solo que ninguna de nosotras se enamoro tanto así para hacerlo con un chico así que decidimos que siempre lo haríamos y así desmostar el cariño que sentíamos.

No entiendo qué pasa con ellas , quieren estar todo el tiempo cambiando de hobby y como hacían para que les alcanzara el tiempo es algo que siempre va hacer curioso para mi, estaba sentada en el sillón viendo las noticias nunca lo hago pero hoy no se porque quería ver el tiempo y decía que iba a ver buen tiempo , perfecto.

Me levante del sillón y fui a ver si rose ya se había levantado. Toque la puerta dos veces.

- Pasa...- dijo pegando un pequeño grito.

- Buenos días rose...dice Alice que vayas a comprar ropa deportiva porque nos inscribió en un gimnasio - dije torciendo la boca - no sé qué hacer ni que inventar pero no quiero decepcionarlas , pero quiero ser sincera , no creo que llegue a ir , pues no me gustan los deportes y soy mala en ello también , me parece extraño que no lo tomen en cuenta cuando planean algo nuevo para las tres y tam..

- Ya basta Bells- dijo rose interrumpiéndome- a nosotras nos agrada estar contigo y sabes que tampoco nos gustan los libros pero te acompañamos a la biblioteca solo porque nos gusta compartir ... así que sin excusa yo voy y compro la ropa.

- Esta bien – debía ceder ella tenía razón éramos diferentes o mejor dicho yo era diferente pero me gustaba estar con ellas eran como mis hermanas- ah rose dime cuanto les debo .. digo lo de la ropa y la inscripción- pregunte , no soy una persona de mucho dinero pero trabajo mucho y tengo ahorrado.

- Oh no bella, es un regalo, y si nos quieres pagar de alguna manera aliméntanos- dijo esto sonriendo de oreja a oreja – sabes que nos encanta .

Termine de preparar tostadas para todas , ya que no sabía a qué hora llegaría Alice se las deje guardadas para más tarde , luego de eso decidí ir a la biblioteca , pero antes voy a organizar mi dormitorio y me tomo una pequeña ducha.

Termine de arreglar y me fui a duchar tenía tantas cosas que pensar, y el agua estaba caliente mientras me relajaba el cuerpo me puse a pensar.

Primero ya iba a empezar las clases pero antes debería buscar algunos libros ya que tengo tiempo que no leo algo que me vaya a ayudar en clases, así que eso esta de primer lugar luego , tengo a mis amigas loquitas, que tendré que ir con ellas al gimnasio sabrá dios cuantas veces a la semana , y bueno hoy en la noche iría con Jacob al cine y claro con las chicas , pero eso no es lo que me preocupa , lo que si me tiene mal, es papa , como podía llamar a mama solo para molestarla con posibilidades que no existen entre Jacob y yo , no entiendo porque nadie me entiende cuando les digo que no quiero tener nada que no sea una amistad con Jacob.

A veces siento que dejar de ser su amiga sería lo mejor , pero luego recuerdo lo mucho que me ha apoyado desde que vine a LA y no puedo , el siempre ha estado ahí para mi , cuando me deprimo, cuando me enfermo , cuando necesito compañía y en muchas otras cosas, y siento que le debo eso , le dedo mi apoyo , le dedo eso que nunca sabré como pagar , pero eso lo resolvería luego.

Termine de ducharme seque todo mi cuerpo y fui al armario a buscar algo cómodo. Termine por escoger unos shorts que me quedaban suelto ya que no tenia ánimos de algo pegado a mi cuerdo y tome una sudadera verde, luego de colocármelas busque mi converse y salí a buscar mis llaves , ya iba retrasada.

Salí del dormitorio y encontré a rose sentada viendo el canal de bellezas, es que nunca verían otro canal en realidad.

- Vas a salir Bells?- pregunto rose mientras cerraba la puerta de mi dormitorio.

- Ah, sí – fruncí los labios – ya sabes a buscar libros, no tardo nada así paso por el supermercado a comprar algo para hacer de comer.

-Ok , tráeme toallas sanitarias – me sonrió y me tiro un beso al aire.

-Está bien – dije mientras atrapaba el beso y lo guardaba en mi bolsillo – hablamos mas tarde.

Dicho esto salí del apartamento , mientras esperaba que el ascensor llegara me llego un mensaje , me asuste con el ruido que hizo, pegue un brinco y se me cayo al piso , ahora sí de vería comprarme otro se me apago del golpe, lo recogí y lo encendí.- Oh, es el mismo número de ayer .. el del desconocido. - lo abrí sin pensar.

**Mira mocosa ... me preguntaba cuántos años tienes , como para seguirme la corriente y no decirme que me había equivocado , a ver si eres muy valiente como para seguir respondiéndome**

**desconocido**

Oh, de verdad se había molestado , pero no iba a demostrarle que era una niña asustada, le iba a responder , entre en el ascensor y presione el botón de bajar, mientras bajaba decidí responderle.

**Buenos días como amaneces, se te nota que tus padres modales pues... no te enseñaron , y no soy ninguna niña , aquí el que se equivoco fuiste tu , yo solo me divertí un rato con un imbécil que no sabe ni guardar un numero bien ... así que adiós y no me molestes mas .**

A ver si con eso deja de molestar, salí del edificio y camine rumbo a la biblioteca, solo quedaban a tres cuadras del edificio así que en menos de lo que pensé ya había llegado y de un momento a otro recordé , en uno de los mensajes que el desconocido había mencionado a una Tanya esa no era la modelo que vivía en el piso de arriba del edificio ?... odios si es la misma estoy en grandes problemas.. cuando regrese a casa le pregunto a las chicas .

Busque rápidamente en la sección de literatura y tome los tres libros que necesitaba salí rápidamente y me encamine al supermercado en ese momento me llego un mensaje.

Otra vez el desconocido , es que no se cansaría.

**Ok, tranquila solo quería molestarte pero veo que no eres una niña, ahora porque no empezamos desde el principio ...cómo te llamas?**

**Desconocido**

oh, esto si que me asombro, pero no le iba a dar mi nombre no soy tan tonta como para cometer ese error que mejor le doy mi segundo nombre , nadie me llama por él.

**Está bien , pero te doy el mío si me das el tuyo**

Primero quiero asegurarme.

**Oh, muy inteligente de tu parte ...pues ..yo me llamo Anthony**

**desconocido**

Ok, mejor no le creo así como yo le iba a mentir el también podía estar haciéndolo

**Pues mucho gusto...Anthony .. y yo me llamo , Marie**

Nunca di mi segundo nombre a nadie .. solo mis amigos más íntimos lo sabían así que ...no corría peligro dando ese nombre.

Llegue al supermercado y busque todo lo que necesita, termine de hacer las compras antes de lo pensado pues me distraje escribiendo mensajes solo me faltaban las toallas sanitarias para rose fui rápidamente al pasillo 5 y las tome en ese momento vi a un chico alto , ojos claros , pelo cobrizo se le veía muy bonito así despeinado como lo tenía, era musculoso pero sin exagerar era ...perfecto en realidad .. muy be...bello.

Deje de mirarlo por que se había dado cuenta en eso agacho la cabeza para leer un mensaje y se ria .. ah, que bello era cuando reía .. ya para bella concéntrate. Sacudí mi cabeza para volver a la realidad y en ese momento me llego un mensaje era de "Anthony" no lo quise leer en ese momento pues quería llegar a la caja antes ya tenía ganas de llegar a casa , cuando toco mi turno coloque todo en la caja y pague rápidamente , salí del supermercado y tome un taxi, no tenía ganas de caminar, y en ese momento me acorde del mensaje tome el celular y lo abrí

**lindo nombre Marie ... y dime no aceptarías salir conmigo ?**

Claro que no , estaba loco que se le olvido como lo conocí , pues obviamente tenia novia.

**Pues por lo que pude observar en tus mensajes equivocados ..tu tienes novia y yo no soy de esas chicas además como fue la palabra que asustes para mi uh.. mocosa .. además estoy ocupada y ya tengo planes .. así que ... lo siento =)**

No quise ser dura , pero si sarcástica, que mala bella.

**Está bien , no quiero presionarte y si , si tengo novia pero no es nada importante ;) , así que dejemos la salida para ... no se mañana te parece bien ? Quiero conocerte MARIE me gusto mucho tu lenguaje por los mensajes de ayer quiero ver que tan fogosa eres ..ya quiero ver cómo eres**

**Eso me hace pensar ...no me quiere mandar una foto tuya así veo como eres?**

**Anthony**

Dios, esas son muchas preguntas juntas pero tengo que pensar , estaría loca si le acepto la salida y el quería verme .. yo no soy muy agraciada soy de estatura baja pelo color castaño ojos color chocolate – me gustaban mucho mis ojos – no tengo los pechos grandes pero bien formados y un trasero muy bonito pero sin exagerar – y dios me había dicho que le enviara una foto ? No mejor , se la pido yo a el primero. Hay que ser inteligente.

**Qué tal si me la mandas tu primero eh ?**

**Marie**

**Ok , hay te va**

**Anthony**

En unos poco minutos me llego la foto ...la abrí con curiosidad y DIOSSSS... era el mismo chico que vi en el supermercado ? ... esto si que era malo .. el ... el era – her-mo-so y yoo .. pues era NORMAL. No podía mandarle una foto mía no podía , lo único que se me ocurrió fue no responderle y como ya había llegado al edificio , me dio tiempo baje del taxi le pague al señor y le desee suerte ,entre rápidamente al edificio y me entre al elevador, en el momento que iba por el piso uno ... se fue la luz .

Es que esto solo me pasa .. a miiii ! .

Bueno si yo pensaba que me iba a dar tiempo hacer la comida antes de la una estaba muy equivocada bueno esto era una señal ese tal Anthony era la mala suerte que me faltaba en este momento ...me llego un mensaje sacándome de mis pensamientos.

**Y entonces , es que te comieron la lengua los ratones o no me quieres responder .. mira que me debes una foto**

**Anthony**

El me va a sacar de quicio mejor le mando una foto de quien sea menos mía. Obvio.

**No es eso es que estaba subiendo a mi apartamento y se fue la luz , ahora estoy encerrada en el ascensor =(**

**Marie**

Mejor le escribo a rose a ver si están bien , pero antes de que pudiera ya me estaban llamando.

Era rose.

- Bella? En donde estas , hubo un corte de luz todo el edificio está sin luz – sonaba asustada.

- Cálmate rose estoy bien , y pues lo de la luz me di cuenta pues yo estaba subiendo en el ascensor cuando ocurrió eso ahora estoy atrapada en el piso 1 .. creo – le explique – y tu estás sola ? Suenas asustada.

- Bueno Bells tu sabes que odio la oscuridad y pues Alice no ha vuelto así que estoy sola – fruncí el ceño que raro que Alice no había llegado solo iba a pagar la mensualidad del gimnasio o por lo menos eso fue lo que me dijo , será que me estaba ocultando algo? .. no ella nunca lo haría.

- Bueno rose llámala a ver dónde está.. y dile al conserje que intente abrir la puerta del elevador .. ya me estoy inquietando .. y apresúrate .. por favor – dije mientras me rascaba el pelo – pero tranquila que estoy bien ok ?

- Si Bells, ya voy a bajar por las escaleras a ver , que puedo hacer – me explica mientras escuchaba que estaba cerrando la puerta – y hey, aquí viene subiendo Alice .. voy a bajar por ti.

- Ok- dije mientras colgaba.

Esto sí que me molesta estar encerrada .. a oscuras .. y le tengo que mandar una foto a Anthony y como por arte de magia me llego otro mensaje

**Oh, pobre .. si supiera donde vives te buscaría y te acompañaría te abrasaría y hum... ;) y mi foto ?**

**Anthony**

Oh Dios va a matarme , pero sí que era todo un pervertido. Me gusta . No pienses eso bella que te sucede? . Ni si quiera lo conoces..

**si pero como no sé yo que ese no eres tú ? Puedes estar mintiéndome ah, quien me asegura que ese eres tú ?**

**Marie**

Ojala no sea el .. moriré .. porque era perfecto en todo los aspectos ya lo había visto antes por supuesto ... en el supermercado y otra veces pero no recuerdo en donde .. ha de ser por la calle.

Si era lo más probable.

**Te lo juro ese soy yo es más , vamos hacer una cosa te voy a decir donde trabajo ok , así me tomas confianza que dices ?**

Bueno eso era un comienzo

**ok acepto**

A ver , a ver y después de eso que hago el tiene novia yo soy solo una desconocida ..

**bueno yo soy ingeniero y soy dueño de un supermercado siempre estoy ahí .. tu sabes pendiente de todo .. y tú ? A que te dedicas ?que te gusta ?**

Dios.. si él era dueño del supermercado entonces si era el .. el que vi mientras hacía compras ..es mejor de lo que creí él es asombroso ingeniero y con .. dinero .. aunque a mí nunca me importo el dinero es algo vano para mí lo que tiene valor para mí son los sentimientos.

**Bueno yo todavía soy estudiando , estoy cursando el ultimo año .. y trabajo en una pequeña tienda de flores**

no es mucha información bella ? Nah, total nunca me va a ver aunque yo a él ya lo haya hecho y no lo digo por la foto nada mas ..continué escribiéndole..

**me gusta mucho leer y cocinar nada fuera de lo normal y también ver películas así que ya hable mucho cuéntame tu que te gusta además de serle infiel a tu novia ?**

Es curioso cómo hablar con él me hacia olvidar que estaba encerrada hasta que escuche voces eran mis amigas

- Bella ? Estas ahí ? - y para donde más me voy a ir.

- Si ! aquí.. ya pudieron llamar a alguien- pregunte mientras miraba por el espacio entre las dos puertas.

- Si .. apártate un poco que vamos abrir la puerta -me aleje un poco mientras metían una palanca? O algo parecido.

Un minuto después ya estaba afuera.

- Estas bien Bells - me decía Alice mientras me abrazaba.

- Si chicas ahora solo quiero comer muero de hambre, lamento que va a salir tarde la comida.

- Nada de eso Bells, yo invito vamos a salir a comer - decía Alice mientras me ayudaba con las bolsas. Subimos al mono ambiente mientras dejábamos las bolsas y bajábamos a comer algo . Me hubiera opuesto pero no sentía ganas de cocinar fuimos a un pequeño restaurante y comimos pastas estaba muy bueno. Terminamos de comer y les conté lo de "Anthony" parecían muy asombradas.

- Bella estás segura que hiciste bien contándole cosas de ti?..nunca se sabe con quién estas hablado -rose tenía razón pero ya lo hecho hecho estaba , pero él me transmitía confianza hablando de eso tenía un mensaje que no había leído de él.

- Chicas yo lo vi en el supermercado el es el dueño ... y bueno estaba haciendo las compras cuando lo vi .. juro que no sabía que era el solo lo vi porque me llamo la atención mientras se reía viendo un mensaje ahora me doy cuenta que se estaba riendo con mi mensaje – les explique todo y lo que me había preguntado el ,ellas decían que el estaba interesado en mi , solo porque cualquiera se hubiera molestado por lo que hice y a él le parecía gracioso.

- Y por qué no le aceptas la salida Bells, puede que te diviertas pero eso si – dijo rose mientras me miraba fijamente y me señalaba – nada serio mira .. que tiene novia y si es la misma Tanya del edificio estar es un buen lió ..ok ?.

- No se chicas .. - dudaba y si no lo caigo bien?

- Anda bella.. diviértete un poco - Alice si que era romántica.

- Esta bien - dije resignándome - pero si prometen no mencionarle nada a Jacob y ah.. - dije mientras recordaba – acuérdense que esta noche vamos al cine .. - me acorde de la cita de rose – hey, rose va a ir tu amigo?

- Ha, no está un poco ocupado será para la próxima así salimos todos – me sonrió y me guiño el ojo.

- Esta bien la película es a las ocho , así que tenemos tiempo para ir a comprar la bendita ropa para el gimnasio – puso los ojos en blanco mientras Alice y rose se reían.

fuimos al centro comercial compramos todo lo necesario ya debería empezar a ahorrar y regresamos a casa nos arreglamos y nos alistamos para ir al cine todavía no había leído el mensaje que tenia de Anthony y decidí leerlo

**me gusta mucho leer también amo la música y ver película .. al parecer no somos tan diferentes..y bueno ... después de hoy ...hablar contigo.**

Woo eso sí que me sorprendió , lo extraño fue que no insistió que le respondiera , ha de ser que se arrepintió .. no bella no lo hizo puedes ser que estaba ocupado mientras yo pensaba recibí una llamada que me interrumpió era...era.. no lo puedo creer.. era el.

- Hola ? - dije algo confundida

- eh , hola disculpa por molestar Marie...bueno si es que no me estas mintiendo – dijo y juro que sonreía - como no respondiste quería saber si vas a aceptar salir conmigo o no - si que era decidido el chico- tu sabes para pasar por ti.

Esto sí que me sorprendió nunca nadie me invito a salir así tan... decidido.

- Acepto... pero con una condición - dije sin reírme para que me tomara enserio - quiero que me digas tu nombre .. el verdadero ya que Anthony no me parece que sea .. o me equivoco - pregunte alzando la ceja.

- Oh, bueno la verdad no te miento ese si es mi nombre pero .. es el segundo nadie me llama por el - oh, hizo lo mismo que hice yo .. muy inteligente – mi primer nombre y por el que todos me llaman es Edward. Ahora me parece que si lo dedujiste es porque tú también lo hiciste cierto ..ósea que Marie es tu segundo nombre cuál es tu nombre osea el primero?- dijo interesado.

- Bueno .. me atrapaste pues si..mi nombre es Bella - dije riendo - tampoco me llaman mucho Marie mis amigos me llaman Bells y los tuyos ?- estaba curiosa quería saber de él no se qué sucedía conmigo.

Pero ya las chicas estabas lista y estábamos retrasadas.

- Bueno me llaman Edward – lo dijo como si fuera obvio - no tienen ningún apodo para mí que sea digno de mencionar.

- Hey - dije algo apenada - tengo que dejarte voy de salida , te parece si hablamos luego? - pregunte esperando que pasara por alto la invitación.

- Oh claro.. no hay problema .. mañana por que mañana te busco ..para salir claro ya que aceptaste .. solo escríbeme la dirección de tu departamento para buscarte ok – dijo agregando – que la pasas bien bella.

- Esta bien .. y gracias .buenas noches Edward- dije despidiéndome y mordiéndome el labio.

- Hasta mañana bella – me corrijo , me dio risa pero la reprimí.

Me gusto mucho la película Jacob , gracias por invitarnos - le sonreí .

A mí también me agrado verte bella te extrañaba mucho- se encogió de hombros.

Nos despedimos y nos fuimos a casa Alice y rose estaban contentas porque acepte salir con Edward , era lindo eso ya lo sabía pero estaba preocupada qué pensaría el de mi llegamos a casa platicamos otro rato y nos fuimos a dormir mañana seria el gran día vería a Edward o mejor dicho el me vería a mi

veremos que pensara de mi .. ojala no se decepcione al verme


End file.
